The present invention relates generally to a printing machine, and more particularly, is directed to a high speed machine for simultaneously printing containers and applying labels thereto.
Printing machines which print on cylindrical or frusto-conical shaped drinking cups are well-known in the art, for example, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,184.
Basically, in machines of this type, there is a rotatable printing blanket cylinder having a plurality of rubber printing blankets mounted thereon which sequentially pass by different inking assemblies. Each inking assembly has a different color which can be applied to a printing plate associated with it and the printing plate transfers ink to each blanket. When the printing blanket has passed the last inking assembly, all of the desired colors have been placed thereon to form a composite color image.
A rotatable cylinder is also provided and has different mandrels thereon which are each supplied sequentially from a feed assembly with a cup to be printed. As the cup on each respective mandrel passes in front of the printing blanket, it is rotated so that an entire image is printed on the external surface of the cup. The cup is then removed at a subsequent take-off location.
In many instances, it is desirable to adhere a label or other item such as a game card or the like to the exterior surface of the cup as well. In the prior art, this has been performed after the cups are removed from the printing machine, that is, after the image is printed thereon. The labels are then applied on a separate machine. However, this requires an additional operation and a separate machine at a different location, thereby complicating the apparatus and making it more costly, as well as increasing the time for printing the cups and applying the labels thereto.
The reason that the labels have been applied after the printing operation is to wait until the ink has dried so that the labels could properly adhere to the cups. Prior to the present invention, it was not believed capable of simultaneously applying labels to the cups as they were being printed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for substantially simultaneously printing containers and applying labels thereto that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine for substantially simultaneously printing containers and applying labels thereto, both at the printing position of the machine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a machine for substantially simultaneously printing containers and applying labels thereto while the containers are still positioned on the mandrels of the printing machine.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a machine for substantially simultaneously printing containers and applying labels thereto that reduces the operation time and operating costs.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a machine for printing on containers and applying labels thereto, includes a printing blanket cylinder having a printing blanket thereon with a blank area corresponding to a predetermined area of a container on which no ink is applied and inking assemblies for applying ink to the printing blanket. A support member is provided, having a plurality of mandrels for holding containers thereon to be printed, along with a support member drive for moving the support member to position each mandrel in sequence at a printing position adjacent the printing blanket. A mandrel drive rotates each mandrel positioned adjacent the printing blanket in order to rotate a container on the mandrel at the printing position against the printing blanket to print on an exterior surface of the container. Further, a label applying device applies a label to the predetermined area of the container on which no ink is applied, substantially simultaneously with printing of the exterior surface of the container. In this regard, a control arrangement controls timing of the label applying device, the support member drive and the mandrel drive in a manner to ensure that the label is applied to the predetermined area on each container.
Preferably, the label applying device is positioned at the printing position. The label applying device includes a grid positioned in facing relation to the exterior surface of the container to be printed; a web transport assembly for transporting a web having labels spaced apart thereon to a position adjacent the grid; a peeling device for peeling each label from the web at the position adjacent the grid; a vacuum supply behind the grid for applying a vacuum through the grid to hold the peeled label against the grid, with an adhesive side of the label facing out; and an arrangement for applying the held label to the predetermined area of the container against the force of the vacuum supply. Preferably, the arrangement includes at least one air jet for blowing the held label onto the predetermined area of the container.
The peeling device preferably includes a sharp edge about which the web is transported.
The control arrangement includes a central processing unit for controlling the timing.
There is also an adjustment arrangement for moving at least a portion of the label applying device relative to the mandrel holding the container to be printed. Specifically, the adjustment arrangement includes at least one linear adjustment mechanism; and at least one angular adjustment mechanism. Preferably, the at least one linear adjustment mechanism includes a first linear adjustment assembly for adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a first linear direction; a second linear adjustment assembly for adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a second linear direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first direction; and a third linear adjustment assembly for adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a third linear direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first and second directions. In addition, the at least one angular adjustment mechanism preferably includes a first angular adjustment assembly for adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a first angular direction; and a second angular adjustment assembly for adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a second angular direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first angular direction.
In addition, the at least a portion of the label applying device includes a grid positioned in facing relation to the mandrel holding the container to be printed, for holding a label thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for printing on container and applying labels thereto, includes the steps of applying ink to a printing blanket with a blank area corresponding to a predetermined area of a container on which no ink is to be applied; positioning containers to be printed on a plurality of mandrels; and moving the mandrels in sequence to a printing position adjacent the printing blanket. Each mandrel positioned adjacent the printing blanket then rotated in order to rotate a container on the mandrel at the printing position against the printing blanket to print on an exterior surface of the container. A label is applied to the predetermined area of each container on which no ink is applied, substantially simultaneously with the printing on the container. In this regard, timing of the steps of label application, mandrel movement and mandrel rotation is controlled in a manner to ensure that the label is applied to the predetermined area on each container.
The step of applying the label preferably applies the label at the printing position. The step of applying the label uses a label applying device including a grid positioned in facing relation to a mandrel holding a container, and includes the steps of transporting a web having labels spaced apart thereon to a position adjacent the grid; peeling each label from the web at the position adjacent the grid; applying a vacuum through the grid to hold the peeled label against the grid, with an adhesive side of the label facing out; and forcing the held label oh the predetermined area of the container against the force of the vacuum supply.
Preferably, the step of positioning includes the step of blowing the held label onto the predetermined area of the container.
Preferably, the step of peeling includes the step of transporting the web around a sharp edge adjacent the grid.
In addition, the method further includes the step of adjusting the position of at least a portion of the label applying device relative to a position at which the label is to be applied to the container. This step of adjusting includes the steps of providing at least one linear adjustment of the at least a portion of the label applying device relative to the label applying position; and providing at least one angular adjustment of the at least a portion of the label applying device relative to the label applying position.
The step of providing at least one linear adjustment mechanism includes the steps of adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a first linear direction; adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a second linear direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first direction; and adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a third linear direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first and second directions.
The step of providing at least one angular adjustment mechanism includes the steps of adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a first angular direction; and adjusting the at least a portion of the label applying device in a second angular direction which is substantially orthogonal to the first angular direction.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawing.